What If
by GJ7B.X
Summary: What If... you could vote for the next chapter? This is a collection of oneshots and YOU decide which oneshots are written. Categories range, can be with any character from LWD. Pairings may vary depending on the votes
1. Chapter 1

**_READ ME:_** I'm starting something new. This is called "What If…" This is what happens: I'm going to post the starter fic. Then, at the end of this fic I will give choices for the next What If… and you will review and vote for which you think would be the best fanfic.

When you vote, you will also give a suggestion for a What If… story. Every suggestion MUST start with What If… and you finish the sentence. In the next story, I will post all the suggestions and you vote for which is the best one. It continues on like that. The story suggestions must be able to be a one-shot. If it's not, I won't do it. This is a one-shot story type thing.

Get it? The next story possibilities are at the bottom of this one.

**What If… **

Casey had a bad dream about Derek?

Casey sat up quickly in bed, looking around. The room was pitch black so of course she couldn't see anything. She stood up quickly, stumbling through the darkness to the lightswitch on the wall. Finally she felt the wood of the door and moved her shaky hands quickly to the edge and onto the wall until she touched the plastic of the switch.

Once the light filled the room, she looked around wide eyed and checked every corner of her room. Nothing was there. She was just overreacting.

And very thirsty.

She opened her door to go to the kitchen but when she stepped out into the hall, she noticed something different. Derek's door was slightly open. Anyone who was just a stranger to the house wouldn't think anything of it. But Casey had lived there for almost three years and Derek's door being even _slightly_ cracked wasn't a good sign. She quietly walked over to the door and peeked in.

From what she could see, Derek wasn't in his bed, and she could feel her heart rate speed up. She opened the door the rest of the way and slipped in quietly. He was there, lying in his bed facing the door.

But he wasn't moving.

Casey took a few quick steps towards him and reached out to grab his arm.

"Casey," he suddenly whispered. Her eyes found his and he looked up at her, fear in his eyes.

The next word from his lips sent a shiver down her spine: "Run."

"What?"

Suddenly Derek gasped and rolled towards her. Then she saw it. The knife in his back.

Casey looked up and screamed when she saw the man standing behind Derek's bed-

Oooooooooooooooo

Casey sat up suddenly in bed and turned the light on her bedside table. The clock said 12:52. The light made her feel a little relief until the next fear set in.

Derek.

She stepped out of her bed, leaving her blankets half on the floor. Walking quickly but surprisingly quiet, she made her way to Derek's room and barged in. He was sitting at his computer, wearing his boxer shorts and a black tank top. She walked around his desk and hugged him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Casey could hear the distaste in his voice.

"I'm just glad you're alright," she told him, and she could feel the tears starting to leak out of her eyes. She was able to wipe them away before he pushed her off him.

"I'm fine," he told her, "Are you?"

"Yeah," Casey answered, "I just had a bad dream."

Derek nodded, looking at her warily. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked, making sure not to show too much worry for her.

Casey turned to look at the other side of his bed. Of course the only thing there were poster on the wall. "Do you mind if I sit in here and read for a while?"

He stared at her with a look of disbelief on his face. Finally he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sure, whatever."

Casey smiled. "Thanks Derek." She turned towards his bookshelf and pulled A Clockwork Orange of the shelf and sat on his bed to read it.

They both sat in silence for a while, the clicking and occasional ding coming from Derek's computer until finally he said, "What was your dream?"

Casey looked at him. He was still staring at his computer screen. She felt a little relief that he asked. She wanted to tell someone about the nightmare, so it would be easier to sleep if it wasn't bottled up inside her. And since Derek had asked, she might as well try to make it sound scary as possible…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alright, the choices for the next What If… are:

Derek brings home a rot wilier.

Casey breaks her computer.

Marti cuts Casey's hair in the night.

It's Lizzie's birthday.

Vote for which one you would like to see best as a fanfic and I'll write it!

By the way, if someone else wants use this "What If…" idea, I don't mind.


	2. Barber Shop

**A/n** When you see $-♣-$ its Derek's POV, and when you see (♥) it's Casey's.

**Barber Shop**

**A/n** Alright, this one will be… What if Marti cuts Casey's hair in the night?

$-♣-$

"Smarti, what are you doing?" I asked as I passed her room. She had her dolls surrounding her and was holding a pair of scissors. Several of her dolls were practically bald and she was right in the middle of snipping some hair off her brunette cabbage patch doll.

"I want to be a Barbra when I grow up," she announced to me, beaming.

"You mean a barber?" I corrected, "Like, cutting hair and stuff?" I walked into her room and examined her dolls. I wasn't worried about her toys. She hadn't played with these dolls in a while. There was just her one special doll that she treasured—and I suspected would always treasure, even when she's my age—that was still sitting on her bed, safe from her practicing scissors.

"That's what I said," she insisted, "Do you think I can do it, Smerek?"

I smiled at her. "Of course, as long as you stick to real people. At least their hair will grow back."

"Can I practice on you Derek?"

I love Marti. She's my favorite sister, but I have to be honest: I don't love her _that_ much. I laughed a little and said, "I don't think so Marti. Ask Casey." I was kind of hoping for a Full House moment: Marti would promise not to _actually_ cut her hair—just pretend—and wind up accidentally snipping off a handful of Casey's hair. That would be great.

The next morning I woke up to an earsplitting shriek.

I'll give you a guess as to who it was.

(♥)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over to hit the off button and sat up. Something was different. I could tell that right away. My head felt lighter. Not like I was going to be sick or anything, but it felt weird. I ran my hand through my hair and was shocked when I pulled back a handful of hair. I turned to look at my pillow. Horror ran through me when I saw how much hair was lying on the pillow. I was torn between wishing it wasn't mine and hoping that was. Because face it, who would want to wake up with somebody else's hair all over their pillow?

I ran to my dresser and looked in the mirror. My hair was cut down to just below my chin. Most if it was anyway. It was all jagged and longer in the back, but most of it was really short. At first I just stared at my reflection, hoping it was just a joke. Derek would come in and show me that he had slipped a wig on my head while I was sleeping. I know how unlikely and lame that is, but I wasn't thinking very clearly at the time.

When it finally sunk in that the hair that took _so long_ to grow out was cut shorter than I had ever had it before, I screamed. Not a short, breathy scream either. I made sure it was a bloody murder, my-life-is-over, teenage girl shriek. Derek was the first one to my room. I saw him in my mirror and tried not to cry in front of him. That would give him a reason to mock me for the rest of my life.

Lizzie came shortly after Derek. "Oh my…" she whispered. Derek had his hand covering his mouth and wasn't facing me. I think his shoulders were shaking from laughter. Jerk.

I ran past both of them downstairs to the kitchen where my mom was standing. She looked up saying, "Hey is everything alri--?" but stopped short when she looked up. I had finally let tears start to fall, so my face was a little wet.

Mom's eyes widened and she looked shocked and horrified. Thanks mom. "Casey, what happened?"

"I told you not to pick a fight with that lawn mower, but did you listen?" Derek teased as he came downstairs. I shot him a dirty look.

"You did this, didn't you?" I accused, marching up to him. I was so ready to slap him when Mom pulled me back.

"Hey," Derek answered, popping his stupid collar, "I wouldn't do that. That's just a little too far."

"Honey, I don't think it's right to automatically blame Derek," my mom butt in. Derek did his little smirk.

"Who else would have done it?" I demanded. Derek just shrugged and poured himself a glass of orange juice. My mom had loosened her grip on me and I lunged at Derek. His juice spilled all over him and on the floor. I tried to slap him but he caught my wrist. Damn him.

"Hey," came George's voice. I looked over at him. He was staring at me wide eyed. That was it for me. I burst out into tears and ran upstairs.

(♥)

I sat in my room, examining my hair. The shortest length was just below my chin. We would have to cut it to make it even. I was not going to go to school that day. No one could make me. People already thought I was Klutzilla. I didn't want to give them something else to make fun of me about.

As I was grimacing at my reflection I heard Marti behind me. "I'm sorry Casey."

I turned to look at her. "_You_ did this?" I tried to keep the anger out of my voice, but I don't think it worked. Marti's eyes started glistening with tears.

"I was just trying to practice having a Barbie shop."

I laughed slightly at that. "You mean a barber shop." She just nodded and I walked across my room to scoop her up. "It's alright kiddo, my hair will grow back."

"But you were so mad," she answered. Now was one of those times when lying came in handy.

"I wasn't really that mad, just a little shocked," which was partly true, I guess. I was still upset, but what I had said was true: my hair _will_ grow back.

Marti sniffled a little and nodded, wiping away some tears. "So you don't blame Derek anymore, right?"

I felt a stab of guilt. He had told me that he hadn't done it but I didn't believe him. I know he probably wasn't fazed by it, but I was. I would have to apologize.

So I took Marti to her room and went to Derek's. I knocked and he opened the door. When he saw me he snapped, "What."

"I'm sorry," I said, "Marti just told me that it was her. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"I'm not always lying, Casey."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

He just glared at me, looking me up and down. "I don't know." I closed my eyes in frustration. What did he want from me? An apology written in stone? Well I already apologized so my conscience was cleared. It was his choice whether he accepted the apology or not.

Suddenly he burst out laughing. He was bent over, holding his knees and pointing at my hair. I laughed a little bit too, but not really getting to the point where I wasn't forcing the laughter. After a while I said, "It's not that funny." Derek just laughed harder.

00000000000

Well, that's it for this one-shot. I don't like this one very much. I don't think I wrote it very well. But anyway, the next choices are…

_What if Marti finds Derek's porn collection?_

_What if Derek kisses Casey instead of Kendra?_

_What if the kids walk in on George and Nora having sex?_

Last time only three people posted suggestions for the next one. More people should suggest! Come up with your own ideas and let me know what they are with your vote/review.


End file.
